it could've been me
by callynative
Summary: a story about harrys regrets and a new start.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the song (duh!) or the characters ( double duh!) except the girl I only own the plot!  
  
the wedding announcement in the daily prophet read: weasley- malfoy wedding it was accompanied by a beautiful photo of ginny and draco dancing under the stars.  
  
the blurb under it said: even after the dark lords defeat and during times of rebuilding, love blossoms between two young people. the wedding is scheduled for july 29th. the happy couple picked this day because it was the day they first fell in love.  
  
today was the first of august harry gently refolded the paper and left it sitting on the balcony to his flat in muggle London. he had been taking a vacation in America and he had little contact from the wizarding world in London. then went back in side to get ready for quidditch practice.  
  
-I hear you just got married Took a month long honeymoon A new love smiles at the wedding You cried when you kissed the groom I got no invitation I guess the mailman didn't bring it to me But I see the whole thing in slow motion Every night as I try to sleep-  
  
as harry was about to leave, he heard a tapping at the window and went and let pig in. " hey harry, how was America, cant wait to hear all about it, me and 'mione have been busy, with rebuilding the house and all. ginny's wedding was beautiful, you should've been there...." harry just stopped reading at that and left for practice. a hard work out was what he needed before he did anything stupid.  
  
-My buddy Ron said you looked real pretty And you acted like you were in love He said the preacher asked for objections And he thought about standing up I told Ron he must've been crazy 'Cause you were just about to say I do He just gave me a wink and said all he could think Was it could've been me with you-  
  
all during practice, harry could only think was " it could've been me with ginny"  
  
-(Chorus) It could've been me Standing there with you It could've been me And my dreams coming true But those dreams move on If you wait too long It took me 'til now to see It could've been me-  
  
sitting in a black velvet box at the bottom of Harry's sock drawer was a diamond ring. when harry got home he took it out and looked at it. every day harry kicked him self for letting her go. the diamond was dull and dusty "just like my love life" thought harry with a sigh he got up and put it away.  
  
-I don't guess I ever told you That I went out and bought you a ring I even carry it around in my pocket Waitin to say the right thing I pulled it out the other day But the diamond had lost it's shine Well I know how it feels cause my eyes grow dim When I think you could've been mine  
  
(Repeat chorus)  
  
I know I called just in time a bit too late You know dreams move on if you wait too long It took me 'til now to see that  
  
(Repeat chorus)  
  
It could've been me It could've been me It could've been me It could've been me-  
  
as harry was walking through diagon alley he bumped in to ginny. they said hello and went their separate ways. as he returned home he saw the new person that just moved in was having trouble opening her door muttering " stupid muggle locks" harry smiled to himself and went to help her. 


	2. keeper of the stars

It had been six months since harry had met the woman of his dreams. He completely forgot about ginny at the site of her. For there anniversary he was taking her out the country and he had plan a romantic weekend.  
  
' bags, ..check, money, ..check, underwear, ..check, ring.. Shit!' " where did I put that stupid thing!" harry muttered loudly to him self " what thing, hun?" asked desirea " what!.. oh ..umm ..my contact solution" harry said trying to sound convincing. " in the bathroom" desirea said as if talking to a child. " right, I knew that, thanks Des." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ after diner was over harry pulled out his guitar and started to play desirea a song  
  
"It was no accident me finding you Someone had a hand in it Long before we ever knew Now I just can't believe you're in my life Heaven's smilin' down on me As I look at you tonight  
I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars He sure knew what he was doin'  
  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
  
When I hold you in my arms  
  
I've got all I'll ever need  
  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars  
Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine It takes my breath away  
  
Just to look into your eyes  
  
I know I don't deserve a treasure like you There really are no words To show my gratitude  
  
I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars He sure knew what he was doin'  
  
When he joined these two hearts  
  
I hold everything When I hold you in my arms I've got all I'll ever need Thanks to the keeper of the stars It was no accident me finding you Someone had a hand in it  
  
Long before we ever knew"  
  
After he was finished harry got down on one knee and pulled out a ring  
  
" desirea, will you marry me?"  
  
" ..of course"  
  
the next month harry and desirea had there picture in the paper. 


End file.
